Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/April 2010
April 5 Spirit Spamming worked well for me in NM. The Shatter Enchantment from the Caromi Tengu Wild's is a problem for many farming builds. At least it was for my 130hp Dervish. I also tried a solo mid level character with The Ascalon Settlement quest active with the 4 NPC Allies. This worked very well on single groups at a time, however, the loot drops were very infrequent (almost non-existent) compared to what a single player instance should really drop like my Spirit Spammer was getting. Anyone else see this? -rjlindy Take a spirit Spammer, got 15 in one run, very easy :^ spirit spammers will do the trick. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:50, 6 April 2010 I found the Obsidian Flesh tank more than good enough. It took only 2 runs to get more than enough scalps and if done well, clearing out all Tengu except the bosses can be done in less than 10 minutes (make sure to gather them up around yourself before using Sliver Armor for maximum effect). Also, there's no risk of over-pulling or random death, as you can literally tank everything. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 18:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :just don't play dumb and go for the wild first....got all my scalps first try with a 105.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 18:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I removed the following note "A self-heal is recommended against degeneration spells and ranger attacks." Self-heal is only required in HM and the farm should be done in NM. Extra damage, eg from an Asuran summon, is much preferred over a heal. C3lticmatt 18:57, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well I had aggro of three groups at a time sometimes and spirit light saved my ass from the ranger attacks :p. Dzjudz 18:59, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm, fair enough. I found it fastest to aggro 2 groups at a time, arrows can be dodged whenever not placing spirits. I'll place a compromise note. C3lticmatt 19:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) April 19 I offically declare bad naga joke week, you heard it here first. Also, spirit spam works fine wherever nagas can be found. 22:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Farming the Sskai group + The 2 patrols that come towards that group (Added bonus = 2-4 oni) When leaving from Zos Shivros. Can be done by a Sprit spam build easily. 14:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I found exiting from Jade Flats and killing all Naga on the grassy rocks was effective (including Ssyn Coiled Grasp and group but not Ssuns, Blessed of Dwayna and groupmuch healing). Since I was using my Ritualist primary, I put 3 points into Curses and brought Rigor Mortis to counter the Naga Archers' Escape instead of any energy management. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 23:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Wild Blow would be better tbh. 330hp rit also works in hard mode, as long as you avoid concussion shot from the archer. Ultimately slower than spirit spammer in normal mode tho. Also http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:A/D_Death_Blossom_Farmer should be perfect. Just add wild strike T u u k k a ::::Wild Blow is a little awkward to use on a Ritualist, especially if you have no melee weapons. Also, I really prefer keeping my distance when Spirit Spamming, especially around Ssyn Coiled Grasp (he nearly one shot me once) and 10 seconds should be more than enough time if you wait for the archers to use Escape before casting. --[[User:Curse You|'Curse You']] (talk| ) 19:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC)